jacks_custom_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
John Grey (Nee Xavier) is a mutant, and former X-Men member, adopted by Charles Xavier's school when he was 16 years old. John was a child who's parents left him when he started to develop his mutation after Thanos' snap. He was the only person who was meant to be killed by the Snap but due to the Phoenix Force merging with him a week before, he survived by rewriting history, albeit unintentionally. Eventually in 2025, Charles Xavier found him and brought him to the school in order to study him and help him develop his powers. When Boliver Trask attempted to begin a program which could be used to wipe out mutants, John is the one who stopped the rampaging Sentinel by imploding it with his power. An enraged Trask attempted to shoot John but the John's instincts kicked in and deflected the bullet, unfortunately it buried itself inside Charles Xavier's spine, paralyzing him from the waste down. Despite injuring Charles, he was allowed to join the X-Men even though he was very young. Upon his 18th Birthday, John began to feel the effect his D.N.A. and the Phoenix Force attempting to merge, despite their incompatibility. This made him very unstable and prone to outbursts and fits. Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy and Alpha, who was an expert on the Phoenix Force, altered John's memories and the worlds memories of him, Sophie Summers; Cyclops, John's girlfriend, was changed to be the one who stopped Trask and the Sentinels in order to protect John. The world forgot him and he became Charles' adoptive son, taking on the surname Xavier. Finally Alpha put a mental block inside John's head which would prevent him from using his powers, which he hoped would make the Phoenix Force lose interest and leave him. Not too long after, Charles was kidnapped by a raging Hulk and the X-Men stepped into fight him and his warmongers, John was left at the mansion until Alpha called upon him to help. John created a pocket dimension round Alpha and Hulk while they spoke but when Hulk attacked Alpha and almost killed him John acted and showed Hulk memories of Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark which helped calm him. After dropping the pocket dimension, he and Alpha turn Bruce into stardust so that he can travel the stars for all Eternity. Rise of Galactus X2 Due to John's increasing instability after his memories returning upon him awakening from his coma, John begins to experiment with his power secretly before confronting Charles about his lies. When he finds out all X-Men knew of the lie, he destroys the school killing most students as well as Sophie Summers, Cyclops, who tried to calm him down. He then travelled to New York where he slaughtered hundreds of anti-mutant activists under the influence of a man's voice he could hear in his head, the man promised John that if he used his power more and more, he could learn to control it and the pain it caused him would go away. The X-Men followed him and tried to engage him but he escaped, most of them followed him outside the city where they engaged in a battle. The battle ended with John killing Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, by choking him to death. Horrified that the person they all saw as a younger brother could be capable of such a thing they withheld from attacking him, he was about to kill Betsy Braddock, Pyslocke, when Alpha arrived, they engaged in a quick fight but John escaped. Recovering from their losses, they teamed up with several Avengers including Carol Danvers; Captain Marvel, Peter Parker; Spider-Man, Bucky Barnes; Night Raven and Alpha the Eternity Warrior, they also recruited Omega the Infinity Warrior, and Alpha's sister. They attempted to draw John out by sending him a vision of Charles requesting a private meeting with him, John denies it before being persuaded by Entropy to draw Charles out and kill him. John agrees to attack JFK airport which he does. Being alerted to the situation, the Avengers leave to strike back followed by the X-Men. Alpha attempts to stop John and talk to him but John refuses which leads to the Avengers stepping in to battle him. They are swept aside quickly apart from Alpha and Carol. Alpha beats John down but John, surprisingly, manipulates Alpha's power turning it on him. Carol is left fighting but is killed by John, the X-Men and Brotherhood step in to fight, they all put up a good fight but eventually a combination Alpha and Professor X, separate John from the man, who is revealed to actually be Entropy attempting to hijack John's mind and possess him so he can use the Phoenix Force's full power, Alpha and Omega fight him while the others secure John. Still weary of everyone and unsure who to trust John begins to unleash his full Energy which starts to kill everyone around him, they escape to a safe distance apart from the peacekeepers and Entropy. Alpha restores John's full memories and John remembers the Phoenix Force only stayed with him all these years because he saved it from Entropy when he was a child. He steps forward and begins to transfer the power into Entropy who enjoys the power, however, it is too much and John takes him to space where he fight him, eventually projecting the full Phoenix Force onto Entropy which kills him. John falls back to Earth but is caught by Scarlet Witch. John awakens in the X-Mansion joking that he needs to stop waking up there. Alpha and Charles tell him that his powers have stabilized and that both Entropy and the Phoenix Force have gone. Alpha does comment there are traces of it in his DNA but not enough to be concerned about. Alpha then asks to John to leave the X-Men and come with him and Omega, so that he can teach John how to fully use the Phoenix Energy his body has acquired through the possession of the Phoenix Force. John agrees, ending his time in the X-Men. Biography Early Life John was left by his parents at nine years old because they were scared of him. Shortly after his ninth birthday, the Phoenix Force found him and he fused with it to defend it from Entropy who seeked to manipulate it. Infinity War Snap Due to the presence of the Phoenix Force inside him John survived Thanos' snap by rewriting history to kill someone else in his place, this was done out of fear and John still has no idea how he done it, this makes him unique in that he is the only person who survived the Decimation that was meant to die. Beginning of the X-Men Personality Before being found by Charles Xavier, John is an anxiety ridden boy who doesn't understand himself. Once meeting others like him however, he does begin to open up.